Picture Perfect
by Baka Zettai
Summary: [Oneshot][Yura]Yuffie gets a new camera for her birthday...who knows what this could lead to...


**Title**: Picture Perfect

**Genre**: Romance

**Pairing**: Yura - Yuffie x Sora

**Rating**: K+

**Summary**: One-shot; Yura; Yuffie gets a new camera for her birthday...who knows what this could lead to...

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kingdom Hearts. If I did, I would have been in there kicking some butt.

**Reminders:**

"okay" talking

'_okay' _thoughts

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_'Ah. My seventeenth birthday. A time of the year where people celebrate me, the great ninja Yuffie! And whats even better, my bestest buddy, Sora of coarse, got me this new camera as a gift! Isn't he just awesome? Speaking of Sora...where is he?'_

I gently put my camera down on the table at the cafe. I look around and see no sight of Sora whatsoever.

"Oh well." I think to myself, _'I'm off to take more pictures with my awesome new camera!'_

I start off by heading towards the second district, hoping that I might be able to get some good shots of some heartless, and get a little pocket munny on the way. On my way there I see Squall talking with one of those Moogles, looking really pissed. I think to myself, _'This could be a great photo opportunity.'_ Not wanting to wast this rare occasion, I silently inch my way towards him, ready to snap a shot. You see, all morning long, I've been trying to get a really good photo of him, but he always manages to get away. But now I've got him!

Suddenly, he turns around, obviously hearing me creeping towards him, and I quickly pick up my camera and aim.

**SNAP.**

I can only see Squall flinch before I take off. I don't want to stay for much longer, fearing his wrath.

"Arrgh, Yuffie!" I hear Squall scream out right before I close the second district doors. _'I'm safe. Phew.' _I look around, time to start. I start off by fighting some heartless, and taking some photos on the way. By the time I'm satisfied with kicking heartless butt, I'm right outside the Gizmo doors.

_'Maybe Sora is up there...'_

I start climbing up the stairs, thinking about all the cool pictures I could take of Sora. _'He always looks so cute in the pictures I take. Well, maybe not cute-cute, but more like handsome. His cinnamon, naturally spiky hair, his beautiful sky blue eyes, his..'_

Wait, what am I saying. This is Sora. I'm talking about my bestest buddy here. My best friend. Why in the world am I having these thoughts about him? Then it it me. And I don't mean that star-fruit looking thing that just literally hit me. I mean..._'I think..I like Sora.'_

"Ouch." I suddenly feel this sharp pain on my face. I look around and I realize that I'm half way up the ladder, and that I just got hit with that star-fruit. I slowly reach for it, and then start heading to the top, only to find Sora there. He is sitting there, crossed-legged and staring at the sky.

"You know, you should watch where you throw things." I say sort of loudly.

I guess he didn't hear me coming up because as soon as I say that, he sprung up to his feet, looking in my direction.

"Oh Yuffie, it's just you." Sora says in a much more calm voice, still standing, but less tense then before.

"What do you mean, just me?" I stare at him intensely, holding up the star-fruit. "And what's this that you so kindly just threw at me?"

Instantly I see Sora's eyes go all huge, and he blushes lightly. _'Geeze, what could this star looking thing be to make him blush so easily?'_

"Oh...that's just..um..well.." He starts to mumble, but I can't hear the rest.

"Just what?" I ask him all innocently.

"Another birthday gift.." I hear him say. I look at the fruit again in confusion.

I guess he could tell I was confused, because he then said, "It's a papou fruit..when two people share one of these..their destinies become intertwined. And well, I guess..."

I don't need him to continue on to know where this is going. I walk up to him, wrap one arm around him and take a picture. He looks at me, bewildered by my sudden actions. I lean forward and give him a quick kiss before saying.."I really like you too."

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

_'Today was the best day of my life.'_ I think to myself as I go through all the pictures I took today. I see some of Aerith, Squall, Cid...oh and here is one of Donald, Goofy and...Sora. I flip to the next picture and see the photo of me and Sora. I grab it and hold it close to my heart, as I silently drift off to sleep. After all, that is my favorite picture of them all.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I write the most random stories. But I guess I really liked this one. I hope everything is written right. This is probably my longest fic yet. But I still need to write out another chapter for Right Beside Me, then that one will probably be my longest. xX; Do not fear, I haven't forgotten Right Beside Me just yet, but in the mean time, go review!


End file.
